hyperion_storyworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 3
Transmissions from Tova: Podcast put out over SoundCloud & Itunes “To anyone out there, we have been invaded by the Celestials. They have stripped us of our individuality by taking our gender from us. They told us it’s to give us all an even chance, but I don’t know who I am anymore. I look like everyone else and none of us have an identity anymore. We have begun training to fight back. I know that they are experimenting on other races and taking away what makes you special too… please, if anyone hears this message, we must all stand up and fight back against them. Please, send help.” Podcast series set in Tova’s military dormitory. The set is very simple, she sits at a desk and focuses the camera on herself. log 1: She details what the Celestials have done to them. She says that they have performed genetic experimentation on them to remove gender and make them asexual in nature. She details the genes they have removed from them and how they are all grown in pod’s now instead of naturally. log 2 Tova speaks of how their leader, Zana and her twin sister Rana have come up with a plan to overthrow the Celestials and fight back against their oppressors. She states that Zana has begun military training of all the newly hatched younglings, including herself. She states that their growth is sped up so that they are in their teenage years when they hatch but that it only takes them about 4 months to reach this state before their growth is stunted. log 3 Tova details her hatching and how the past few months have been for her going through training. She talks about weapons training and martial arts. She also details that their physiology has been made stronger by their own scientists who have introduced more of the silicon based material into their genetic code to be read by tRNA and made into silicon based protein to make up more of their muscle structure. This in turn has made them stronger and better able to conduct electricity, so much so, that they can channel is directly and use it to their advantage. A side effect of this is that their skin has turned a darker shade of blue instead of their lighter grey of their ancestors. log 4 Tova states her despair at the news of other world’s being decimated by the Celestials. She expresses her disdain for the mindless killing and that something has to be done about it. She mentions her training and that if she could get all of the other races to fight with her, she believes they have the combined power to overthrow the Celestials. She mentions that eons ago, her ancestor, Tena of the Kazari fought back against an ancient foe by combining the strength of the galaxy against them. She says that her planet is weaponizing and preparing for war, but that they cannot do it alone. They will need help. log 5 Tova says that another wave of attacks has come from the Celestials. She says that this time they have brought mercenaries with them called the Linenians and they are ruthless. She says that they are mindlessly slaughtering everyone, including the youth. She says that she is leaving the planet to seek out help from the other planets. She sends the last part of her transmission: “To anyone out there, we have been invaded by the Celestials. They have stripped us of our individuality by taking our gender from us. They told us it’s to give us all an even chance, but I don’t know who I am anymore. I look like everyone else and none of us have an identity anymore. We have begun training to fight back. I know that they are experimenting on other races and taking away what makes you special too… please, if anyone hears this message, we must all stand up and fight back against them. Please, send help.”